


Stuck (and) in Love

by orlandoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Elevator Sex, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Not an AU surprisingly, Sexual Content, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlandoharry/pseuds/orlandoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was mad at Harry. Really mad. Silent treatment mad. And Harry, well, he was going mad. </p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Niall is really upset with Harry, and Harry has no idea why. Harry's hurt and wants his best friend to tell him what the hell's going on. Harry pests Niall, yet he still continues to give him the silent treatment. So when the two boys get stuck in an elevator alone, Harry isn't exactly upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck (and) in Love

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ➳ find me on tumblr for more fics or to request things; orlandoharry

“Niall why are you mad at me?” Harry whined for what seemed like the one hundredth time today

The blonde haired boy continued to ignore his band mate, wishing he would go away and find some other seat on their jet. The One Direction boys were flying from England to Australia to kick off their much anticipated “On The Road Again” tour and Niall definitely did not want Harry to bother him for the 21 hour flight.  
“Harry just leave him alone. Don’t wanna hear ya whining the whole flight.” Zayn groaned, annoyed at Harry’s persistence 

“I just don’t know what I’ve done wrong!” Harry cried

Harry didn’t like being on bad terms with anyone, especially Niall. He got anxious when there was tension between him and someone. He was restless and just wanted to know how he wronged Niall, so he could apologize. As much as it pained Harry to not know, it pained him even more to know Niall was hurting. He loved Niall, and just wanted to see him happy. 

Harry sighed in defeat before taking a seat as far away from Niall as possible, resulting in Zayn letting out a “finally.” He opened up his beaten up leather journal and rummaged through his coat pocket until he found a pen. He scribbled in his journal, venting to the paper about how panicked he was that Niall wasn’t talking to him. His mind mused all the possible scenarios. Maybe Niall was playing some prank on him. Or maybe Niall would never talk to him again. Or, oh my god, maybe Niall will quit the band. That thought caused Harry to nervously bite at his finger nails, something he only did when he was truly scared. 

+++++ 

Twenty something hours later the boys were being woken up Paul, indicating they arrived to Australia. None of the boys got up the first time they were awoken, besides Harry. The four others groaned and fell back asleep within the minute. One by one, the boys slowly awoke and scrambled to get their stuff and finally get off the fucking plane. Niall looked like he was having a hard time carrying all three of his bags so naturally Harry offered to help. Niall snarled at Harry before telling him he didn’t need his help. Harry looked sad and wandered over to Louis, chatting lightly with him as they neared the black Escalade waiting for them.

Niall climbed in the way back of the car and just as Liam was going to get in, Harry pushed him aside and sat right next to Niall. He was in the smallest spot and his legs were awkwardly pressed against the back of the seats in front of him, but it was okay because he was next to Niall. Niall rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that Harry just can’t understand he needed space. Liam climbed in the back of the van and sat next to Harry, giving him no choice but to scoot closer to Niall. Their knees were pressed together and it made Harry smile a bit. That was, until Niall moved his knees up to his chest and hugged them, giving Harry an empty feeling.

“This is ridiculous Niall, we’re best friends. Stop ignoring me.”

“Harry!” Niall snapped “Leave me the hell alone, can’t you see I really don’t want t’ be bothered right now?!” 

Harry just frowned and nodded. Niall really didn’t want anything to do with Harry.

+++++ 

When arrived at the hotel, Paul, Liam, Louis, and Zayn quickly packed into the elevator. With all their luggage and belongings, Niall was unsuccessful when he tried to squeeze in the elevator. Niall and Harry were forced to wait for the next one, causing Niall to let out a frustrated moan.

“Is going on the lift with me that bad?” Harry whispered, obviously hurt  
Niall did what he did best lately, and ignored Harry. They sat in silence and Niall got into the elevator as soon as it opened, tempted to close the doors right before Harry entered. 

They were so close. So fucking close to their floor when the elevator made a sound. A loud, screechy, eerie sound. It grumbled and then stopped. It fucking stopped. The lights in the small cart flickered off and the emergency ones flickered on.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? Jesus Christ, get me off of this lift!” Niall shouted at no one in particular. There was a telephone under all the buttons next to the doors and Niall dialed the number for emergencies and someone from the reception desk answered.

“Hello, you called from the elevator 3, can I help you?” a woman spoke through the phone

“Yeah, hi. Um, I’m stuck in the fucking lift and need to get out as soon as fucking possible.” Niall’s tone was harsh, causing Harry to cringe. He was being awfully rude and Harry felt bad for the lady on the other line.

“Okay sir, we’re going to have a mechanic come and take a look at it as soon as possible.”

“Did I mention I was from One Direction?” Niall growled “Make it fast.” With that, Niall hung up the phone and leaned against one of the walls, banging his head against it multiple times.  
“Stop that!” Harry yelped, “Don’t hit your head!”

“Like you give a shit.” Niall mumbled

“Of course I give a shit, Niall! I’ve been trying to get your attention all day!”

“Whatever, just stop.”

“Stop what? Stop trying to find out what I did wrong? Are you going to be mad at me forever?”

“Maybe.”

“This is ridiculous, mate. I didn’t even do anything wrong.”

That got Niall mad. So mad his eyes began to fill up with tears. “You did nothing wrong?! You did nothing wrong hooking up with that guy at the fucking bar? You did nothing wrong hooking up with that fucking stranger when you invited me out. You did nothing wrong leading me on for fucking years and hurting me again and again and again. How many people have you slept with, Harry? 20? 30? Meanwhile I’m sat here alone, just waiting. Waiting for you to notice me.” Tears spilled from Niall’s blue eyes and his cheeks flushed red and his nose got stuffy. He was bawling, and he knew he looked pathetic. He knew he looked childish. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. 

Harry was speechless. He looked at his band mate who looked absolutely distraught. He was trying to process what Niall just revealed, his mind spinning. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just continued to watch Niall cry, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

Harry didn’t realize he began walking towards Niall until their noses gently touched. Harry whispered, “I’m sorry” before leaning down to kiss Niall, something he never thought he’d do. 

Niall’s lips were soft in contrast to Harry’s chapped lips. The kiss felt different, but nice. Harry’s body tingled, something he hadn’t felt since his very first kiss. Niall sighed into the kiss and just as Harry was going to deepen the kiss, Niall pulled away. He was breathless and his lips were a pink-- pinker than usual, causing Harry’s heart to skip a beat. Niall looked beautiful.

Niall looked at Harry in the eye and whispered, “I can’t.”

“Why? Niall, why not?”

“I can’t get hurt. I can’t ruin our friendship. This can’t happen.”

“Do you want it?”

“It doesn’t matter if I wan—“

“I asked you if you wanted it.” Harry said simply “Do you?”

“I mean, yeah…” Niall’s voice sounded unsure

Harry cupped Niall’s face and kissed his cheek softly before kissing his ear lobe and whispering, “I want this.”

This time it was Niall who kissed Harry. That height difference was definitely noticeable and he had to stand on his tippy toes to kiss the six-foot boy. The kiss wasn’t like the last, it seemed needier. With their teeth clashing, Niall didn’t know what to do with his hands. Harry pushed Niall until his back was pressed against one of the walls. Niall moaned into this kiss and he was embarrassed because, since when does he moan so fucking easily? Harry smirked into this kiss and Niall could feel the blush creeping across his face. 

But, for the second time Niall pulled away from Harry’s inviting mouth and croaked out, “I-I’m scared.”

“Don’t be” Harry replied simply before leaning in to kiss his best friend again

“Harry, wait no, stop. I’m scared.”

Harry pouted a little bit and Niall wish he didn’t find it so fucking adorable. 

“I don’t want this, I can’t want this.”

“Okay, Niall. You know I’d never make you do something you don’t want.” Harry reassured

But, for the second time Niall kissed Harry. Of course resulting in a confused Harry. But as usual, lust clouded Harry and Niall was once again pressed against the wall and he once again moaned. Harry’s semi pushed against Niall’s and the small amount of friction felt so good. Niall’s hands tugged harshly at Harry’s hair and fuck, Harry loved it so much. 

“Again.” He moaned

“Huh?” Niall asked into the kissed

“My hair, pull it again.”

Niall didn’t stop kissing Harry for a second as he jerked at Harry’s thick hair.

“S’good” Harry whined

Niall bucked his hips at Harry, pressing his clothed cock against Harry’s. “You’re so hard, Haz.”

“Mmmph…” Harry agreed, his hands slipping down to Niall’s pants and unzipping them. He reached his hand down his boxers and dragged at Niall’s cock until he let out a raspy groan.

“That okay? Feel good?”

“Fuck, y-yeah.” Niall’s breathe hitched; he never knew how good this would actually feel.

Harry continued to jerk off Niall with one hand while his free one wandered up Niall’s shirt. He found his nipple, which was already hardened. He bit his lip before he pinched softly, resulting in a yelp from Niall. Harry did it again, this time causing a whimper.

Niall quickly took his shirt off so Harry could have better access to his (now swollen) nipple. He was surprised when he put his mouth on his nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Harry still vigorously pumped Niall’s shaft and Niall thrust into his hand. 

“Wanna blow you,” Harry said into the kiss “That alright?”

“Oh god, uh, fuck. Yeah, of course, fuck.” Niall was obviously flustered, and if Harry weren’t so turned on he would find it endearing. 

Niall sunk on his knees and pulled Niall’s trousers down to his ankles, along with his black Calvin Klein’s. This wasn’t the first time Harry’s seen the Irish cock, but it was the first time he admired it. It was angry and red at the moment, and Harry pitied Niall at this point. He was so hard, it was probably hurting him. The slit was dripping with precum, which made Harry’s mouth water.

“Get on with it, yeah?” Niall groaned, clearly growing impatient

“I am, I am,” Harry chuckled lightly “You have such a pretty cock, baby.”

Baby. The word caused Niall to shudder. He certainly was not expecting that. Niall’s heart swelled and he could feel the butterflies form in his stomach. Damn it, why does Harry get him like this? He couldn’t ponder on the thought long because all his thoughts were soon replaced with feelings of pure pleasure. Harry’s warm tongue was licking the prominent vein on Niall’s cock. Niall rested his head against the elevator and his hands ran through his own hair. Harry gripped on to the back of Niall’s thighs and lightly sucked on Niall’s head, which caused him to jerk his hips into his mouth and Harry gagged.

“Fuck, sorry.” Niall apologized “D-didn’t mean to.”

“S’okay.” Harry reassured “Jus’ wasn’t expecting it is all.”

Harry quickly got back to sucking Niall off, and Niall moaned. Louder than he intended to. His entire cock was in Harry’s mouth. It was so warm and his lips were so tight against his shaft and, fuck. He imagined this scenario so many times: confessing his love for Harry, and then Harry’s beautiful lips around his cock. But never, ever, would he have ever imagined it would feel this amazing. That Harry would be this good and sucking him off. 

Harry cupped Niall’s balls and began to massage them lightly, and Niall lost it. His abdomen tightened and he felt the knot in the pit in his stomach. “Ah, gonna cum. Haz, gonna cum.”

Harry removed his mouth from Niall to encourage him and quickly jerked him off. “Cum for me, baby. Wanna taste. I bet you taste s’good, baby.”

The word ‘baby’ was orgasmic enough and Niall came undone. A string of profanities left his mouth and his warm cum spurted out of his cock. Harry stuck his tongue out and swallowed his load. Niall was flustered and his heart was racing. His breathing was fast and his knees were shaking slightly, still coming down from his high.

“Was it good?” Harry asked, nervously “Was it alright, then? My mouth good?”

Niall giggled. He fucking giggled. “Really good, H. Fuck, it was bloody amazing!”

Harry smiled, “Good, you deserve it.”

Niall peered down and remembered Harry was still painfully hard. “Let me take care of that?”

When Niall reached down to palm Harry through his jeans, Harry let out a raspy moan that got Niall wound up. But Harry swatted his hand away.

“No, no way. You were upset. Nope, no way, I’ll take care of this later. For now would you like to get dinner with me tonight?”

This took Niall aback. “Like on a date?”

“Mhmmm, assuming we get out of this damned elevator.”

“Yeah, um, yeah. Sure, sounds… sounds really good, yeah.”

“Great!” Harry said enthusiastically. 

Niall yawned, obviously exhausted after coming so hard. He slumped down into a corner of the elevator.

Harry sat down right next to Niall, and pressed his lips gently to Niall’s. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and laid him on his lap. Niall was looking up at Harry as Harry played with his disheveled hair. Niall’s eyes fluttered shut and he was just about to fall asleep when…

“Hey, Nialler?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Aren’t you claustrophobic?”

Niall’s eyes darted open. “Oh god, yes. I-I guess I was distracted. God, you just had to remind me, Haz.”

“Oops…”

**Author's Note:**

> ➳ find me on tumblr for more fics or to request things; orlandoharry  
> ➳ comment if you want a part 2


End file.
